A Witch in Love
by SeductiveAngel1989
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is known as a witch for her ruthless, no nonsense character. She is also impatient for hiring a housekeeper. After many failed attempts in finding a housekeeper, she decided she had enough until this stranger happened. This is just the beginning of her story. SxS
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Witch in Love  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is known as a witch for her ruthless, no nonsense character. She is also impatient for hiring a housekeeper. After many failed attempts in finding a housekeeper, she decided she had enough until this stranger happened. This is just the beginning of her story. SxS

Chapter 1:

There is a girl with long golden-brown hair that reaches above her mid-back tied up in a messy bun. Her eyes were a color of emerald green that sparkled behind the glasses she wore.

Her body shape was like hourglass that was covered beneath the business attire that she was wearing. She is currently working in her office with a frustrated face on; she has been dealing with paper work for hours and didn't have a break in between.

A sigh escapes from her lips as she stares at the clock that is hanging on the wall. It is late in the afternoon and she's still stuck in this busy office of hers. Apparently she couldn't escape this hell hole of but she does have to prove herself behind her actions.

"Get a grip Sakura, you can do this," thought Sakura as she ponders on her work

That's right, this is Sakura Kinomoto. She is the youngest daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto who is the richest man in Tomoeda, Japan. She also has an older brother named Touya Kinomoto. Both of them worked very hard in their positions at their father's company.

Sakura Kinomoto, also known as the witch in her father's company between her peers—she was given that title because of her ruthless nonsense character. No one dares to mock Sakura because of the fierce attitude she has. The only person that can mock her is her brother.

•••

My brother Touya is so annoying at times, but I do love him as a family member deep in my heart. All of the sudden my attention was snatched away as I heard a loud knock on the door. I hope it isn't the devil I mentioned earlier.

"Come in," I said out loud

The door slowly creaked open, and speak of the devil, he came in, staring at me with a blank face as usual.

"You did it again, Kaijuu," said Touya, who looked annoyed.

I looked puzzled until my brother spoke to me again in his usual tone of voice.

"Did you forget you fired the housekeeper, Mary, because of 'reasons' you didn't like?"

I made an O shape with my mouth and I rolled my eyes at the mention of the name Mary. Supposing I didn't like her at all, which was the reason I fire her.

"Well I do have my reasons," I replied back with seriousness lacing through my voice.

"You can't keep firing the housekeepers; Father and I are annoyed," said Touya

"Well it couldn't be helped," I said

"You can't always have your way with your so-called reasons; I will make this clear starting today. I challenge you a bet, what do you say, Kaijuu?"

The instant I heard the word "bet" come from my brother's mouth, I knew he was up to no good. But then again, who can ever turn down such a challenge, right? Whatever the heck it was.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Your challenge is to improve your image and find a housekeeper within 1 months' time. If you can't do this then you won't be able to do the next project that our father will assign us."

My eyes widened in surprise. I, Sakura Kinomoto, do not turn down challenges.

"I accept," I said with confidence.

Ends of Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** – A WITCH IN LOVE is based on the Korean Drama Witch Yoo He or called Witch Amusement. All credits goes to director story plot line. But there is a slight twist in my version of the story. So enjoy and happy reading everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"Good, don't disappoint me. I'll see you later after work," said Touya, and with that he walked out of my office.

I slumped back in my chair as I sighed to relieve some stress. Things could be easy if I play my cards right. A smirk came across my face as I find myself with great confidence.

"_Get ready to lose, Touya_," I thought to myself

Ever since I've fired Mary, the housekeeper, things have turned uneasy. The reason why I fired her was because I didn't like her attitude, and other unexplainable reasons. Just trust me on this when I say I don't like a certain person; my women intuition never lies to me when I notice a person's vibe.

I turn to look at the clock before me and saw it was almost lunch time with the girls. Thinking of the girls, a smile creeps onto my face. Don't get me wrong, I'm not into girls; they are my best friends.

A few moments later, I decided to ring up my cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji. And as for the other girls, I will introduce them a bit later on.

"Hello, Tomoyo speaking," said Tomoyo in a friendly voice.

"Tomoyo, it's me! Sakura!"

"Sakura? I assume you're still stuck at the office?"

"Yes! Please rescue me, Tomoyo. We need to get lunch with the other girls," I said seriously.

I could hear laughter on the other end. She knew exactly what I was going through at the moment. I needed to get away from the office, or else I would be called a crazy witch by my peers.

"Same place as usual?" said Tomoyo

"Yes, please!"

"Alright, I'll ring up the others as well. See you later, Sakura."

"See you," I said before hanging up the phone.

Yes! I get to have a lunch break before craming my work in again. This will get ridiculous, if you ask me. After gazing up at the time, I quickly gather my work in a file to I keep them neat and organized.

Within five minutes or less, I start to get ready to head out for lunch time. This will be so exciting to see the girls; I haven't seen them for awhile. I look around the room with satisfaction; it was neat and organized, just as I like it. Without hesitating, I walk to the door and out the office.

...

Lunch Break  
I arrived to our local hang out spot where we usually eat our lunch in peace. A few moments later, I can see the girls from afar; they come up waving their hands frantically as I giggle at their motion.

"SAKURA!" cried out the girls as they engulf me into a warm embrace.

"Hey to you all, too. I can't breathe," I cried

The girls laugh out loud and release their hold on me. They're all my best friends: Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. I couldn't ask for more than this fantastic friendship we have since we were young kids.

We stay at our hang out spot as we take out our home cooked food. Usually, we eat out if we don't have time. But we all love to eat home-made food.

"Sakura, I know something is bothering you. So you better tell us what it is," said Tomoyo.

This caught the other girl's attention. I then spilled the bet I've made with my brother earlier and when I finish, they all had a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Are you sure that 1 month is enough time for you to find a housekeeper?" asked Rika.

The reason why Rika ask me such a question is because they all knew that I was impatient.

"I can find one; I'll make sure of that!" I declare with confidence lacing through my voice.

The girls laugh as they knew what was happening. It doesn't take a lot to know who will be the winner and the loser of the challenge. But I really do hope that I can find a housekeeper.

All of us started to share our recent activities of what we have been up to and it was very interesting. I love hanging out with them because they make me feel at ease.

Half an hour passed very quickly, and before we knew it our lunch break had ended. Each of us departed different ways and headed back to work. In my case, the place where I have to play the part of a witch. I've been called a witch by my peers because of my nonsense character. Things couldn't be helped and it will stay the way it is.

...

Back to the Office

I've been typing up paperwork's all day long, nonstop. As I said earlier, I'm back to being the witch to my peers. But behind my façade after work, I'm generally a nice, friendly person and a bit impatient.

I took a sip of coffee from the cup that was lying on my desk. I definitely needed caffeine to keep me awake. Sometimes it helps and sometimes it doesn't. But this time I really need the energy for my work to be done. Working in your father's company isn't an easy job when it deals with business.

Like people say in life, you work hard then play hard, which is good enough. I am the type of person to work very hard in my job and serve its purpose. But at the same time, since I dedicated my life to work so much, I lack the common sense of having fun. However, this is just the beginning of my story.

Ends of Chapter 2


End file.
